Blessed Love
by a name not taken
Summary: In the aftermath of the episode "the Netherlands" Monica finds herself in the mountains again looking for a quiet place to think and talk to the Father. She is trying to sort out her feelings for Andrew who she is secretly very much in love with. Thanks to Gods intervention Andrew hears her prayer. Andrew / Monica Shipper story with slightly mature content. I rated it M just to be


Blessed Love

Monica settled down on a huge plateau surrounded by vast red mountains and valleys all around. It was a clear and cold late afternoon and the view was magnificent.

She had met the devil not far from this place a while ago but now she longed for some solitude and a nice long talk with the Father who had shown her the way so often before. She did not know how to deal with what was in her heart alone anymore and after what had almost happened with the devil she felt it was time to trust the Father with it and seek his guidance.

Of course he knew what was in her heart already but so far she had never voiced it to him in prayer because it pained her so much and she was not sure what his answer would be.

Walking along the barren but beautiful landscape she started praying: "Oh Father I don't know what to do. You have seen my heart I love him so much that I sometimes think it will burst from my chest. I miss him terribly when he is not by my side and sometimes I yearn for him so even when he is with me. I just want to hold him and never let go. I even dream of what it would be like to experience human love like the terrible one has shown me in the desert but not with the human he chose for me but with… Andrew." Tears were streaming down her face now as she choked out Andrews name. "Sometimes when he touches me, holds me or makes me smile I feel a burst of love inside me that makes me giddy and happy and jubilant at the same time. I want to give it back to him tenfold but I don't know how." She sank to her knees in anguish. "I am so sorry Father because I know you created Andrew and me to be Angels and not humans but I just cannot help myself, I don't know how to shut the love off, it is simply part of me. I am not even sure if he feels the same but sometimes I think he does."

"Today he smiled at me just so and he was so charming that all I could think about was how wonderful it would feel to kiss his lips and hold him in my arms. When I am alone at night I sometimes wonder what it would feel like to share a bed with him and feel his skin under my hands and to be loved by him like humans do. Oh Father is there a way Angels can be together like that? If this is wrong then I am sorry and I ask your forgiveness and that you help me through this but I just cannot imagine these feelings to be anything but pure love."

"If it pleases you Father, show me a way to share my love with him. You know what is in my heart and it despairs me. Please help me and show me what to do Father."

Unbeknownst to his little Angel who was praying her heart out to him on her knees with her eyes closed the Father had asked Andrew to come to this place so he would be able to hear Monica's prayer. He had been told to come here listen and follow his heart.

Andrew could hardly believe what he heard when Monica's heartfelt prayer reached his ears. It touched his soul to hear her confess how deep her love for him was.

His heart went out to her for he could imagine the anguish she had been carrying inside for so long all too well. At the same time a tear of joy began running down his cheek. Deep in his heart he had buried the same longing she was speaking of for her. He never dared to hope that he would be allowed to feel these things. All the looks and fleeting touches they had shared had made him want for more. In quiet times he had often wondered what it truly felt like for married couples to be together and share each other's lives, minds and bodies but he had locked these feeling away deep inside his soul. Could this be all true? Being with Monica for all eternity was his greatest, deepest desire that he had never voiced to anyone. But of course the Father already knew how much Monica meant to him.

Just as Monica got up and turned around she saw Andrew walking towards her. At first she thought she was imagining things. Then she saw the love shining in his eyes and hope filled her heart. Could it really be true? He crossed the distance to her with his arms outstretched and she could not help it anymore. She ran the last few steps to him and sank into his embrace with a sigh. "Oh Andrew!" "Monica!" She buried her face in his neck and breathed in the scent that was uniquely him. He held her securely in a tight embrace and buried his nose in her hair more unshed tears in his eyes.

After a while Andrew cupped her cheek with one of his hands to look at her. "Andrew I am so sorry... she blushed deeply." "It's OK Angel I love you too." She just stared at him. "Yes but..." "I heard everything sweetheart, the Father asked me to listen to your prayer. He knew I would never have believed it had I not heard it from your own mouth. I heard it all." He smiled down into her tear streaked face. "The Father sent me here just in time. I love you the same way, I love you so much." They hugged fiercely and Monica snuggled into his shoulder. "The Father told me to come here and follow my heart I think he is giving us his blessing." "I cannot believe this is happening Andrew." "Look at me Angel" he whispered tenderly. She tentatively looked into his green eyes and saw all the love there that she had so longed for. "Believe it." And then he slowly closed the distance between them until their lips met in a tentative kiss. It was sweet and slow, a learning of the possibilities that lay ahead of them now. Monica started trembling a little with the new wonderful feelings coursing through her human form. Andrew pulled back after a while to look into his precious lady's eyes. "Everything ok my darling Angel?" "Yes Andrew it's just I suddenly feel so much I don't know if my heart can take all this joy!" "I know exactly how you feel." They looked into each other's eyes again..."Andrew I... Andrew, please I…" Monica wanted more but was afraid to give voice to such an unexpected feeling. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Monica tell me what it is, I'd give anything to make you happy." "Please kiss me again, I want to feel it again" she pleaded. That was all the invitation he needed as a smile crossed his face and he captured her rosy lips again. This time they were slightly parted so he could taste her for the first time. He got a bit bolder tangling his fingers in her auburn hair as a slight moan escaped her lips when his tongue caressed her bottom lip he pulled her flush against his strong body.

As a soft sigh escaped his lips at the desire that was coursing through his body and she boldly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss slightly. He moaned his pleasure into her mouth as her tongue invaded his and held her even tighter pressing her petite form into him.

They came apart breathing hard this time both surprised and overwhelmed at these new feelings that they were experiencing. Both their cheeks had a healthy flush to them as they were looking at each other again. "I never felt this way before" he panted a little out of breath still. "I think this is what human love feels like" Monica supplied, "I had no idea humans could have feelings this strong." "Father does this mean we are allowed to experience this kind of love?" Monica asked full of doubt.

Suddenly a small log cabin appeared a few feet away from them. They just looked at each other trying to grasp the magnitude of what had just happened.

"I think this means yes my Angel" Andrew said before he gently took her hand and pulled her towards the cabin door.

They walked up the five steps to the red entrance door of the beautifully lit cabin, turned the handle and stood in the doorway marveling at the Father's creation. Right opposite the door was a grand stone fireplace in which the flames were merrily flickering. Facing the fireplace was a massive brown leather couch that looked like the most comfortable couch Monica had ever seen. It was just right for snuggling up with a book and a blanket on a cold day and also wide enough for two people to comfortably lie on. The perfect matching cream cuddly blankets for such an endeavor were also supplied over the back of the couch. A beautifully colored rug and a wooded couch table completed the picture.

To their left was a well-lit bedroom with a huge four poster bed with beautiful red curtains that were bound to the posts with white ribbons. The sheets were crisp and white and there was a beautiful quilt draped over the bottom of the bed.

"Oh Andrew, look," Monica shouted. "The Father really outdid himself this time it is so beautiful!" "Yes as always it is perfect."

Before she could step into the house he suddenly swept her into his arms to carry her through the door and kicked it shut behind him which made her giggle and blush. "Well if this is supposed to be something like our new home for a while we have to do it right don't we?" He smiled and put her back to her feet. They teased each other a little but quickly became silent again as that idea sank in. "Our home Andrew? That sounds just wonderful." Their eyes met and Andrew noticed how conveniently close he held his Angel at that moment. He captured her lips again this time with a hunger he had never felt before. Several more open mouthed kisses had them both panting. "Is this really happening Andrew?" "Yes my darling".

Several more open heated kisses followed until her knees buckled under the onslaught of new emotions. She would have fallen to the ground had Andrew not had such a tight grip on her. He noticed her plight, swept her into his arms again in one fluid motion and carried her to the wide comfortable couch they had admired moments ago. He laid her down on it immediately covering her with his hard body never breaking the now all consuming kiss. She twined her arms around his neck and relished in the hot kisses he bestowed on her. He held part of his weight on his arms as to not crush her delicate body under him. Eventually they had to come up for air.

"I have dreamed of this for so long and now the Father has made the impossible possible for us." He caressed her shiny auburn hair: "You have no idea how beautiful you are to me." "You are not so bad yourself Mr. Halo!" She pulled his face down to hers again to place another kiss on his lips that quickly spiraled out of control. Andrews's hands roamed her shoulders and he caressed her sides skimming the edges of her breasts which made her feel all tingly inside. "Oh Andrew more... touch me some more, please!" His mouth wandered to her neck and cleavage following his fingers that had been occupied with her blouse and bra. Driven by her needy moans he got bolder and pulled her bra straps off her shoulders to explore more of her sensitive skin. Monica raised her chest towards his face silently begging for more contact. When he finally sucked a rosy nipple into his month she all but screamed with pleasure. She in turn pushed his shirt off his shoulders finally searching for more of the skin on skin contact she so desired. Soon their bodies became restless searching for more friction with each other. Andrew's shirt fell to the floor and so did her blouse. It was all new and quite overwhelming to Monica she was trying to find a balance between completely giving into her bodies foreign demands and at the same time catching up with it in her head.

Andrew noticed her apprehension and before the wave of passion completely carried them away he slowed down their kisses until they were coherent enough to talk again. They relished in the skin to skin contact for a while taking a break from the frenzy they were about to fall into. He caressed her auburn tresses with both hands and smiled down into her beautiful face. "How is my Angel doing down there?" "This is all so new and powerful but wonderful at the same time. Why did you stop Andrew? Don't you like it?" "Oh Monica I like it just fine" he laughed his eyes shining with love. "In fact there is nothing I would rather do right now then completely loose myself in you. You are so beautiful inside and out and your response to my touch is so enticing that I can barely contain myself.""Then why?""You seemed a bit jumpy a moment ago and I was thinking there is no race we have to win here we don't have to go so fast if you are not comfortable. Half an hour ago we did not realize the depth of our feelings and if we had kept going for a few minutes more I don't think I would have been able to stop even if I wanted to." He caressed her face tenderly. "I wanted to take the time to talk to you about this, we have yet to understand what all this even means. I don't want us to rush into anything that you might regret later" he confessed his insecurity showing in his eyes.""Oh Andrew I could never regret making love to you ever. Sometimes I feel like you are the second half of my soul!" she cried and held him to her tightly. "But you are right we should go about this more slowly." Andrew turned them around so he was lying on his back with Monica tucked safely into his side.

"I don't know how humans do it" he remarked "these kinds of feelings can carry you away if you don't watch very closely." "Yes I remember I got goosebumps all over when you kissed me there" she mumbled looking down in the general direction of her torso too ashamed to say the actual word. "It felt so wonderful" She enjoyed the cute blush on his cheeks when he whispered "I'm glad you liked it so much, I'll have you know that I almost lost it as well when you screamed." „I did not scream" she retorted indignantly. "Yes you did my Angel" he smiled and pecked the tip of her nose, "loud and clear, and it was mesmerizing" he revealed whispering into her ear blushing even more. "Andrew..." He found her lips again to silence her and they shared a languid kiss full of promise.  
"I guess that is why the Father gave sex as a present to married couples.

They already have a strong bond with each other. That way it is safe to completely let go with each other. Because you know the other will catch you when you fall over the edge. It's probably easy to get lost in the throes of passion we just experienced."

She looked into his beautiful green eyes. "Sometimes I wish ... I wish you could be my husband Andrew." "To claim you as my wife would be fulfilling a dream I dreamed for so long my Angel. I just never thought I would be possible for us." "Oh Andrew do you think the Father would allow it?" she asked with tears in her eyes. I already feel my soul is connected to yours for all eternity." Andrew tenderly kissed her tears away "me too, Angel me too. I don't know my darling I hope so very much that he will now that he sent me to you this morning to hear your prayer."

"Maybe we should ask him." "Yes that is a good idea." They knelt in front of the fireplace with joint hands and Andrew started praying. "Dear Father, thank you for giving us the present of each other's love. The feelings in these human bodies you provided us with are overwhelmingly strong and beautiful. We love each other so much and before we consummate our love we would like your blessing to be husband and wife before you. We know holy Matrimony is originally reserved only for humans but we also know that nothing is impossible with you."

Knowledge of the Fathers blessing filled their hearts as a warm glow came down from heaven. In answer to their question a ring box appeared on the couch table next to them. They exchanged a surprised look and Monica picked it up with shaking hands and popped the lid open. It contained two perfect golden wedding bands. Tears fell down her face once again and she sobbed her thanks to the Father. "Oh Andrew this is the most beautiful present the Father could ever give us." His eyes were also glistening with tears and she sank into his arms sobbing: "Oh thank you Father!" He cupped her wet face and found her mouth again with his. "I am finally allowed to love you with my heart and soul and body Monica."

Something had changed with the Fathers blessing all the apprehension Monica had felt before fell from her heart and the only thing he could see now was Andrews loving eyes and his strong chest that was sprinkled with chestnut hair that she had admired all day long. All she could think about now was to be with him. They kissed each other with a desire they had not previously felt and soon could not stay upright any longer. Andrew lowered her on the cozy rug in front of the fire the Father had provided. Hands went in search of skin yet to be uncovered. He felt the desire of his human form acutely now pressing into Monica's thigh and begging for release. Neither of them had done this before obviously but their human bodies seemed to know just what to do. He had never imagined that such powerful feelings could possibly exist.

Monica tugged at his belt eager to feel more of his delicious skin. "Angel if we take the pants off I'm not sure if I can control myself any longer." She relented for the moment. Soon their kisses became more heated as they started to shed more and more of their clothes Andrew pushed her dress up and caressed her legs and thighs always stopping short of the place she most wanted his hand to be. Monica felt like she was on fire.

"Andrew…" impatiently she grabbed his hand and moved it to where she wanted it most. He gasped at the wetness he found there. "Oh Monica you feel so good." "Andrew please touch me." He began moving a finger into her depth and she sobbed with pleasure. "More Andrew please, more!" He added a second finger moving it according to the sounds of delight he heard from her. He was struggling hard to keep it together now feeling the need for release more urgently each minute. She keened with pleasure at his ministrations and when he again sucked a nipple into his mouth her pelvis lifted from the bed as she came screaming. He almost lost it there and then.

"Make love to me Andrew" she pleaded with him. With a desperate look in his eyes he got up, swept her almost naked body into his arms again and carried her next door to the bed. "If we are doing this then we are doing it right." He laid her down tenderly his eyes never leaving hers. The bedroom was lit by its own fireplace and the setting sun in the window gave the room a warm orange glow.

He crawled on the bed with her, took her into his arms and with a tenderness that brought tears to her eyes he kissed her lips once more. Her hands went to his belt again and this time he did not stop her. She admired his glorious body in the firelight when finally the last piece of clothing had been shed. Their hands explored every inch of the others body learning new things with every whimper and gasp they elicited. He was trembling with barely restrained passion when she started exploring his chest with her hands and mouth slowly working her way south. When her hands reached his most sensitive spot he stopped her moaning "too much Angel" pulled her up and distracted her with a searing kiss. As their need to be with each other grew stronger their movements became more erratic. "Please Andrew, I want to feel you inside of me I need you so much right now" she breathed almost driven out of her mind by his ministrations. "Are you sure Monica?" he asked with a distinct quiver in his voice a drop of sweat falling from his brow. He was holding on to the last shreds of control still afraid to hurt her. "I need you to finally be my husband, I have wanted to feel you for an eternity please Andrew don't deny me any longer."

At this his restraint snapped. His strong loving hands lifted her pelvis from the bed and he gently slid into her waiting depths never loosing eye contact. Unbeknownst to them simultaneously their wedding rings appeared on their fingers and sparkled in the firelight. They stilled for a moment relishing the unbelievable closeness before he slowly started rocking into her. Their souls yearned for each other as their bodies joined again and again in a steady rhythm they set. She delighted in the strength she felt from his body watching his muscles flex in the fading sunlight feeling both exhilarated and protected at the same time. He moaned loudly at the exquisite feeling "oh Monica I can't hold back any longer." "Then don't Andrew." He sank into her again, deeper this time. Shouts of bliss could be heard from them both and soon he sped up frantically trying to get the release they so craved. The moment she screamed her pleasure again she pulled him over the edge with her and he spilled himself deep inside her body.

They collapsed together breathing hard foreheads touching. Their hands were still intertwined palm to palm in a strong grip. When he opened his eyes again Andrew saw a tear sliding down Monica's smiling face "Monica, darling did I hurt you? " "No Andrew it was just so wonderful." She reached for his face and their lips joined in a tender kiss once more. "I don't think I ever felt so happy and complete." When she stroked his cheek again she noticed something glimmering on her ring finger in the fading sunlight.

"Oh Andrew look." She held her hand up for inspection and he saw the wedding band the Lord had provided them with on her finger. "Do you have yours also?" He produced his hand and sure enough there it was a perfect fit as if it was always meant to be there. "We are married I cannot believe it. The Father must have looked into our hearts." They happily smiled at each other and again knowledge filled their hearts. The Father had blessed their love for eternity because it was pure and true. This night and the next days would be just for them and the following weekend they would be celebrating their union with their angelic friends.

Monica now openly cried in happiness and they thanked the Father over and over again. A while later Andrew tenderly kissed the tears from her eyes and cheeks whispering "my wife" over and over again. "Husband, make love to me again." Andrew lovingly looked into her eyes as he slowly slid deep into her body again. They happily smiled at each other and then he started a sweet and slow rhythm that brought them to completion their eyes never leaving each other. They did not stop making love and whispering sweet nothings to each other until the sun was starting to rise again and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _FIN_

10


End file.
